Noche
by CabraSubmarina
Summary: Zoro x Oc Lo he vuelto a subir porque le pasó algo raro que no sabía arreglar :/ LEMON
1. Chapter 1

Mizuki se encontraba apoyada en la barandilla del Thousand Sunny, su pelo azul oscuro le llegaba por la cintura pero se lo había recogido en una coleta y sus ojos de un azul ligeramente más claro contemplaban el camino de luz que proyectaba la luna sobre el agua. Se frotó los brazos buscando algo de calor puesto que su camiseta negra de tirantes y sus pantalones cortos vaqueros no eran suficiente para la fría brisa que corría, suspiró pesadamente y cerró los ojos, esa noche Sanji había estado más pesado que de costumbre y, cuando le había intentado servir una copa mientras peleaba con Luffy por robarle la comida a Nami se le había resbalado la mano mojando su chaqueta.

Un peso extra acompañado de algo de calor cayó sobre sus hombros y Mizuki sonrió al ver el abrigo verde del espadachín.

-Gracias-le dijo colocándoselo mejor.  
Zoro no dijo nada, solo sonrió levemente y se apoyó a su lado en la barandilla para contemplar el mar junto a ella, Mizuki había llegado a la tripulación hacía algo más de tres meses y enseguida se hizo amiga del espadachín por lo calmada y silenciosa que era ella. Pero hacía un poco menos de un mes ambos se buscaban para conversar o compartir el silencio, Mizuki se quedaba con él durante sus entrenamientos y más de una vez se habían sonrojado por un simple roce de sus manos, dejando aparte los celos del excazador de piratas cada vez que Sanji se ponía cariñoso de más o ella le decía alguna palabra amable al cocinero.  
-La luna está preciosa-se atrevió a romper el silencio Mizuki y ambos se miraron apartando la vista enseguida.  
-Ya decía yo que debías tener una buena razón para tener frío...-respondió Zoro mirando el caminito de luz que formaba la luna.  
-¿Por qué iba a ser si no?-le preguntó girándose para mirarle.  
-Sanji cree que es porque ahora le odias-respondió él girándose para mirarla con una sonrisa ligeramente divertida.  
-Bueno, así no me molestará en un tiempo-ambos se rieron y sus miradas se cruzaron durante una fracción de segundo.  
Un cosquilleo extraño se apoderó de ellos, no era nada nuevo para Zoro pero ninguno era capaz de admitir en voz alta lo que sabían que significaba esa sensación.  
-Yo debería irme a dormir-dijo Mizuki después de un largo silencio que empezaba a resultar incómodo.  
-Buenas noches-respondió Zoro viendo como la chica se alejaba hacia su camarote.  
Los pasos de la chica eran ligeramente vacilantes pero no podía volver atrás, caminó hasta su camarote y cerró la puerta, no estaba segura de que el resto de sus nakamas permaneciera en la cocina pero tampoco le importaba mucho, ahora lo importante era descansar y mañana sería otro día.  
-Mizuki…-oyó acompañado de unos fuertes golpes contra la puerta de su camarote.  
Abrió los ojos perezosamente y se incorporó en la cama, no se acordaba del momento en el que se había quedado dormida pero aún era de noche. Se levantó y arrastro los pies hasta la puerta, abrió y se encontró con un fuerte torso con una cicatriz que lo cruzaba diagonalmente. Levantó la mirada para poder mirar a la persona que había interrumpido su sueño aunque ya sabía quién era.  
-Hola-dijo en un susurro algo cansada-¿Qué quieres?  
-Venía a por el abrigo-dijo él mientras miraba como ella daba un paso hacia atrás colocándoselo mejor.  
-No sé de qué abrigo hablas-le dijo con una sonrisa divertida.  
-Tranquila que ya te refresco la memoria-se acercó y ella dio otro paso hacia atrás.  
Zoro cerró la puerta y ella siguió retrocediendo hasta que la parte trasera de sus rodillas tocaron la cama, en un momento pensó pasar por encima de la cama para mantener la distancia, pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta el espadachín estaba justo delante de ella.  
-No ha sido tan difícil atraparte-dijo soltando una leve carcajada.  
Sus alientos se mezclaban por la cercanía y Mizuki estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa, Zoro llevó una mano al abrigo para quitárselo y ella sintió sus piernas flaquear por el contacto, haciendo que cayera sobre la cama y, provocando la caída de ambos al intentar sujetarse en él.  
-Lo siento-dijo ella en un leve susurro totalmente sonrojada, con sus rostros a apenas unos centímetros.

-No pasa nada…-dijo en un susurro acercando más su rostro al de ella.  
Sus labios se unieron en un beso suave en el que apenas se rozaban sus labios pero enseguida se volvió más demandante, se separaron por la falta de aire y se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, ambos sonrojados.  
-No pude evitarlo-dijo Zoro en un susurro y ella, para la sorpresa de él, volvió a unir sus labios.

Mizuki empezó a acariciar la fuerte espalda del espadachín mientras él paseaba sus manos por la delgada cintura de su nakama. Siguieron con sus caricias y besos notando como la ropa comenzaba a estorbar y él le quitó lentamente el abrigo a la chica.

-Ya tienes lo que venías a buscar-dijo ella en un susurro con la respiración agitada.  
Zoro negó con la cabeza y tiró el abrigo al suelo, volviendo a besar a la peliazul, adentrando sus manos por dentro de la camiseta de ella para acariciar su piel, mientras ella acariciaba su espalda con una mano y desordenaba su cabello con la otra. Siguieron besándose hasta que el aire les faltó y él comenzó a besar su cuello mientras ella intentaba controlar su agitada respiración. La camiseta de ella desapareció enseguida y el espadachín volvió a besar sus labios mientras acariciaba sus pechos provocando que ella gimiera contra sus labios.  
Mizuki separó sus labios y el espadachín volvió a atacar su cuello, ella se mordía el labio para reprimir los gemidos que intentaban escapar de su garganta, mordiéndose el labio mientras bajaba las manos acariciando el bien formado cuerpo del espadachín hasta llegar a sus pantalones, jugó con el borde de la prenda hasta deslizarla hacia abajo. Él se separó lo justo para terminar de quitarse los pantalones y pasó una de sus manos a los pantalones de ella para quitárselos, acarició su cintura y desabrochó la prenda, la levantó ligeramente de la cama para poder deslizar los vaqueros y contempló su cuerpo desnudo tapado únicamente por sus braguitas durante unos instantes antes de volver a devorar sus labios.

Entre caricias Mizuki volvió a bajar las manos, acariciando la erección bastante notable de su nakama por encima de los boxers, ganándose un jadeo por parte de él. Siguió acariciando por encima de la tela durante unos instantes, para adentrar después las manos por dentro,acariciando su miembro ganándose ahora algún gemido de su amante.  
-Zoro...Te necesito...-le susurró Mizuki al oído dándole una leve mordida al lóbulo de su oreja.  
Zoro terminó de eliminar las prendas que les separaban y se adentró en ella, provocando un gemido por parte de ambos, empezó a dar estocadas lentas y poco profundas que fueron aumentando de ritmo conforme ella gemía rogándole más rapidez.  
-Zoro...Voy a...-Él la calló con un beso para ahogar los fuertes gemidos que le indicaban que ella estaba a punto y ambos se vinieron a la vez.  
Él se dejó caer al lado suyo agotado mientras ella intentaba controlar su agitada respiración, se giraron para mirarse y ambos sonrieron ampliamente.  
-Te quiero...-le dijo Zoro abrazándola por la cintura, apegándola a él.  
-Yo también te quiero-respondió ella apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, quedándose los dos dormidos en apenas unos segundos.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! ^^

Hace tiempo escribí esto que sería un único capítulo y, como he recibido un comentario animándome a seguir con esto pues...aquí estoy, con un nuevo capítulo de lo que pasó después de esa noche ^^)

-A la mañana siguiente-

Mizuki abrió los ojos perezosamente, susurrando maldiciones contra la luz que entraba por la ventana de su camarote y le daba directamente en la cara. Por la luz supuso que sería bastante tarde y, aunque aún estaba cansada decidió levantarse, pero un brazo que la rodeaba por la cintura se lo impidió. Su mirada recorrió el brazo hasta el cuerpo del espadachín que aún dormía y, los recuerdos de la noche anterior cayeron sobre ella como un balde de agua fría a la vez que sus mejillas se ponían totalmente rojas. Intentó apartar el brazo de él lo más lejos posible de su cuerpo sin despertarle, pero los nervios le impidieron hacerlo con el suficiente cuidado y el peliverde abrió los ojos, soltando un gruñido por el brusco despertar.

-¿Mizuki?-preguntó con voz ronca por el sueño mirando como la chica cambiaba de estar sonrojada a estar totalmente blanca por el pánico.

La peliazul boqueó sin palabras y se levantó de la cama dándole la espalda para que no pudiera verla, se puso lo primero que encontró y corrió fuera de la habitación antes de que a Zoro le diera tiempo de incorporarse, sin llegar a entender lo que había pasado.

La chica corrió hacia la cocina y abrió la puerta con la respiración agitada por la carrera, provocando que todos sus nakamas, quienes estaban ya sentados a punto de empezar a desayunar, la miraran preocupados.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Nami ladeando la cabeza, se habían llevado bien desde un principio y Mizuki pensó en contarle lo que había pasado pero desde luego no delante de todos.

-No...¿Por qué lo preguntas?-contestó rascándose la nuca y se sentó en su sitio mientras Sanji colocaba su desayuno delante de ella-Simplemente tenía hambre y no quería darle tiempo a Luffy de comérselo todo...

Mostró una amplia sonrisa que los convenció a todos y, aunque en realidad no tenía hambre, se puso a comer para que no sospecharan más, intentando participar en la conversación, aunque sus pensamientos estaban en Zoro. Recordaba perfectamente cada momento de la noche anterior y, aunque también recordaba la voz grave del espadachín diciéndole que la quería no podía dejar de pensar que había sido un error lo que había pasado. El peliverde era un gran amigo suyo, posiblemente el mejor y, aunque sabía que no la iban a echar de la banda también sabía que no iba a poder quedarse eternamente con ellos, por lo que la palabra error se repetía en su cabeza con letras gigantes.

-Buenos días-saludó Luffy al dueño de sus pensamientos, quien acababa de abrir la puerta de la cocina.

Sus miradas se cruzaron pero ella no tardó en pasar la vista al su plato, provocando una sensación de vacío y rechazo en el pecho del espadachín, pero no dijo ni hizo nada diferente a lo que solía hacer, solo se mantuvo con su expresión habitual hasta sentarse en su silla junto a la de Mizuki, mirando el plato de comida, aunque sin comer mucho, él tampoco tenía hambre.

-Voy a entrenar-anunció soltando un suspiro cansado de no recibir ni una mirada de ella en todo el tiempo que estuvieron en la cocina y, con pasos lentos pero firmes salió de la habitación.

Los demás no tardaron en seguir su ejemplo y salir de la cocina, todos menos ella y Sanji, que tenía que lavar los platos. Se miraron y ambos sonrieron, Mizuki menos ampliamente pero el rubio no pareció percatarse de algo que no fuera el hecho de que le hubiera sonreído.

-Pareces cansada, ¿no has dormido bien?-preguntó el cocinero con verdadera preocupación en sus palabras, echándole alguna mirada mientras fregaba.

-Bueno, anoche hacía frío...-fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, caminando hacia él, empezando a secar con un trapo lo que él lavaba para ayudarle.

-Si estás tan cansada puedes irte a dormir, no creo que les importe al resto...-le sonrió mucho más ampliamente y ella negó con la cabeza.

-No hace falta, además, me vendrá bien tomar un poco el sol...-dejó el trapo y se despidió algo más animada, saliendo fuera, en dirección donde Nami y Robin estaban, demasiado cerca del espadachín para su gusto, esperaba poder evitar estar cerca de él al menos hasta que todo se aclarara en su cabeza.

-Mizuki, quédate un rato con nosotras-le dijo Nami casi gritando para que la pudiera oír pese a la distancia que aún había entre ellas, haciéndole gestos para que se acercara, llamando también la atención de Zoro por todo el escándalo montado.

-Claro-respondió ella esperando a estar junto a ellas para hablar, evitando tener que gritar, asegurándose de no mirar en ningún momento al espadachín.

Se sentó junto a ellas hablando todo lo normal que pudo, sin poder evitar dirigir alguna mirada al espadachín, paseando la vista por su rostro, tan concentrada en mirar sus facciones que ni se dio cuenta de que él se había empezado a acercar cuando se dio cuenta de que no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

-¿Ya te has cansado de entrenar?-preguntó Robin, haciendo que Mizuki saliera de su ensoñación y viera lo cerca que él estaba.

-Algo así-fue su respuesta, sin apartar la vista de la peliazul.

-Voy a...a...a...ahora vuelvo...-medio tartamudeó ella levantándose para irse, echando a correr hasta una zona más apartada, intentando calmarse.

-Está muy rara...-dijo en voz no muy alta Nami y Zoro la miró un momento, empezando a caminar tras la chica inmediatamente después.

-Voy a ver qué le pasa...-respondió antes de que le perdieran de vista justo por donde ella se había ido unos segundos atrás.

Cuando la encontró suspiró, estaba apoyada en la baranda del barco, mirando el agua, parecía que aún no se había percatado de su presencia, por lo que se acercó en silencio, abrazándola por la espalda impidiendo que volviera a huir.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó ella enrojeciendo y Zoro sonrió, se había quedado inmóvil al notar sus brazos rodearla.

-Te abrazo-respondió y la oyó bufar, provocándole una carcajada que no intentó ni disimular, aunque al ver como pasaba de estar nerviosa a estar molesta se cayó, apoyando la barbilla en su cabeza, mirando el agua en silencio.

-¿No estabas entrenando?-preguntó Mizuki esperando que se fuera y la dejara, no podía pensar estando tan cerca.

-Ya me he cansado...-respondió haciendo que se diera la vuelta sin dejar de abrazarla, notando como intentó soltarse cuando sus miradas chocaron-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada...-contestó, aunque sabía que no le engañaba por lo que suspiró y bajo la mirada a su pecho-Me da miedo que lo que pasó ayer haya sido un error...-Notó el cuerpo del espadachín tensarse durante unos segundos aunque enseguida lo notó relajarse.

-No fue un error...-susurró cogiendo su barbilla para hacer que le mirara-Al menos para mi no fue ningún error...

Se miraron y, antes de que Mizuki volviera a hablar la besó, fue un beso tierno que dejaba claro todo lo que sentía por ella, esperando que la peliazul correspondiera, aunque tras unos segundos perdió las esperanzas y se separó un poco, lo justo para mirarla. Tenía los ojos brillantes, las mejillas totalmente roja y, los labios entreabiertos, invitándole a volver a intentarlo, por lo que ni se lo pensó antes de volver a besarla de la misma forma.

-No fue un error...-susurró ella contra sus labios empezando a corresponder el beso, olvidándose de todas sus dudas.

En fin, espero que guste, la inspiración vino al principio, me abandonó al final, volvió, se fue...Y, bueno, al final es esto lo que ha salido ^^)


End file.
